peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 July 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-07-22 ; Comments *Two complete recordings of the show are available. The first, at almost five minutes longer, suggests it is running a little slow. *Start of show: "I met Jennifer Cox (actress) the other day, taller than I thought she was going to be. So whoever it was, absolutely right about the Niagara Falls, and if you go to Berlin, as they were suggesting you should, listen to Radio Eins, which is part of Radio Brandenburg, 'cos I've got a programme on it." *Ed Withers, the musical force behind Klute, previously recorded sessions for the Peel programme as part of the Stupids, prompting an anecodote about them. Two of Klute's tracks make reference to Peel in some form. *Peel plays Inter's only previous single release, from 1997, back to back with their new one, calling it "one of the great records of that year", and hints that it might make the Peelenium (it did). *Sheila is "augmented" for the Peelenium "by her sister Gabs, who lives in the village." John takes the occasion to comment on both the fact that Fred Astaire's films are out of print, and that no recorded material of Leslie Sarony is currently available (only 3 discs existing in the BBC Archives. "I've got more than that in the pile of 78s in the next room.") Sessions *Klute, one and only session (rpt). Recording date unknown, first TX 01 December 1998. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Twist: 'Slow Down (7")' (Fierce Panda) *Billy Mahonie: 'Watching People Speaking When You Can't Hear What They're Saying (CD-The Big Dig)' (Too Pure) *Glen Adams with the Upsetters: 'X-Ray Vision (Take 4) (CD-The Upsetter Shop Vol. 2)' (Heartbeat) *Klute: 'Faceless (The Peel VIP Edit)' (Peel Session) *Pachinos: 'B.O.M.B. (Compilation 2x7"-Cutting Hedge)' (Fierce Panda) *Yellow6: 'One (Compilation 7"-Infrasonic Waves Volume III)' (Ochre) *Messenger: 'We Say Love (LP-Messenger In Dub Lightning Strike)' *Inter: 'National Paranoia (CDR)' (Yoshiko) *Inter: 'Happy Ending (CDS)' (Pet Sounds) *Klute: 'Annihilation' (Peel Session) *Marine Research: 'Parallel Horizontal (CDS)' (K) *Tele:Funken: '360° (7"-Breakdown Test)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) Peelenium 1930 #Van Philips: 'I'm In The Market For You' #Jack Payne & His Orchestra: 'My Baby Just Cares For Me' #Fred Astaire: 'Puttin' On The Ritz' #Leslie Sarony: 'Bunkie Doodle Eye Doe' *Wisdom Of Harry: 'Fragments Of Harris (7")' (Motorway) *Klute: 'Got Any Beats (Top Gear 98 Mix)' (Peel Session) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Carmen Street (CD-Social Studies)' (Hannibal) *Bogshed: 'Run To The Temple (LP-Step On It)' (Shellfish) :(JP: 'I remember an epic gig with them and the Very Things in Nottingham.') *A-Sides: '21st Century Funk (3x Compilation 12"-Twisted Soundscapes Part 1)' (Fuze Recordings) *V-Twin: 'Thank You Baby (7")' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) *Klute: 'The Box' (Peel Session) *Soukous Express: 'Yo Le Le (LP-Souka Madison)' (Piros) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-07-22 *b) jp220799.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:54:09 *b) 01:49:21 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the original taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes